


You Are My Sweetest Dream

by Kenda1L



Series: The Porn Chronicles [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Star AU, Prompt Fill, Somnophilia, The kinkiest of kinks: love and affection, Top Keith (Voltron), porn stars, tangentally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenda1L/pseuds/Kenda1L
Summary: Keith can't sleep. Shiro sleeps too deep. Good thing Shiro's into the idea of being fucked while sleeping.***Shiro is sleeping on his side, back to Keith and clutching his body pillow tight. Keith turns on his own side and runs a finger down the dip of Shiro’s spine until he hits the waistband of his sweatpants. He presses his palm against his lower back just to feel the soft, sleep warm skin and hard muscle hiding underneath. He lets his touch wander absently over Shiro’s torso, taking comfort his fiance’s body as his eyes droop. He rests his forehead his shoulder blades.His hand comes to a stop over Shiro’s chest, lightly cupping one pec. He shifts his legs restlessly, heat pooling low in his belly. He presses a kiss over the vulnerable bump at the nape of Shiro’s neck, then rolls his nipple between his fingers, testing.Shiro doesn’t so much as twitch.





	You Are My Sweetest Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Lilienígena](https://twitter.com/vanillalil), who won my 100 follower giveaway on twitter and requested the porn star au and somnophilia. I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it bb!
> 
> You don't really need to read the other stories in this series to understand this, but if you like sweet, horny Sheith who accidentally(?) become porn stars then you should check them out!

Keith stares at the glowing red numbers of his alarm clock, counting to sixty over and over to see if his internal sense of time matches the external. He’s been counting long enough to hit an even sixty every time.

He heaves a sigh and turns onto his back. Counting seconds is possibly worse than counting sheep. His eyes slip closed. He’s so tired, brain slow and sluggish, but there’s frenetic energy speeding through his veins and twitching in his muscles.

He hates nights like this.

Keith lets his head drop to the side and takes in Shiro’s peacefully sleeping face. Part of him resents his fiance’s annoying ability to pass out in five minutes and stay dead to the world until he wakes up five minutes before their alarm. Most of him is just envious though, and maybe a little bit charmed by his dorky sleeping face.

Right now, Shiro is sleeping on his side, back to Keith and clutching his body pillow tight. Keith turns on his own side and runs a finger down the dip of Shiro’s spine until he hits the waistband of his sweatpants. He presses his palm against his lower back just to feel the soft, sleep warm skin and hard muscle hiding underneath. He lets his touch wander absently over Shiro’s torso, taking comfort his fiance’s body as his eyes droop. He rests his forehead his shoulder blades.

His hand comes to a stop over Shiro’s chest, lightly cupping one pec. He shifts his legs restlessly, heat pooling low in his belly. He presses a kiss over the vulnerable bump at the nape of Shiro’s neck, then rolls his nipple between his fingers, testing.

Shiro doesn’t so much as twitch. Keith can’t help the pout his lips dip into. He tries again, running his hand down the line of his abs and under his waistband. Shiro is soft in his grip but still hefty in a way that makes Keith’s mouth water. He fondles him gently as his own cock starts to fill. Shiro’s cock plumps up under his ministrations but even after several minutes, he’s barely half chubbed and still dead asleep. Keith, on the other hand, is unbearably, frustratingly horny. He huffs out a sigh and pulls his hand out of Shiro’s pants. He flops onto his back; looks like he’s on his own.

Keith slips his hand under the shirt he’d stolen from Shiro. He pets his stomach, then pushes the fabric up his torso and reaches under his own underwear to wrap a firm hand around his cock. He works himself over firm and fast, trying to get it done and over with so he can hopefully get to sleep, but orgasm remains just out of reach no matter what tricks he tries. He growls, frustrated, and slaps his free hand over his eyes. The hard band of his ring knocks against the bridge of his nose. He pulls his hand away to admire the way it sits on his finger, tangible proof that the man sleeping next to him _loves_ him. Wants to keep him. Wants to be kept _by_ him.

The hand pumping his cock has slowed, unconsciously mimicking the long, slow strokes Shiro likes to tease him with. He presses the backs of his fingers to his lips, kissing the ring and muffling his small whimper as he circles the head with his palm. He uses the precome he gathers to slick away some of the friction. In his head, he looks up at Shiro from one knee, holding out a ring while Shiro offers up one of his own. He’s straddling Shiro, ring heavy with promises on his finger as he kisses him senseless. Gasping as Shiro presses thick and perfect inside him and later, spooning Shiro and holding him tight as he returns the favor. His mind wanders to earlier that night, Shiro’s hand on his ass as he tells Keith that he likes the idea of being fucked in his sleep.

The thought sends a frisson of lust through him, just like it always does (and he’s thought about it a lot). He’s never followed through, as much as it turns him on. Part of what he likes so much about sex with Shiro is how responsive he is. The sleeping log next to him is about as far from responsive as it’s possible to get. Still, it’s approaching three AM, he has a presentation tomorrow, and jerking off just isn’t cutting it. _Fuck it,_ he thinks.

He turns on his side to look at Shiro again. The moonlight through their sheer curtains gives his skin a soft, velvety looking sheen. Keith aches to touch, so he does. This time, his hands move with more purpose over Shiro’s body. He bumps his hand over his abs, squeezes his pecs and flicks his nipples until they harden, back down under his sweatpants to rub his cock and cup his balls.

Keith grows bolder by the moment as Shiro shows no signs of waking. He moves his hand to grip one ass cheek, enjoying the give and firm muscle underneath. God, he loves Shiro’s ass. It’s probably the only part of him that actually has some fat to it, nice and plump because the man is built like someone crafted him by hand to fulfil the wet dreams of everyone with eyes. Keith is the only one who gets to touch though, and he has no idea how he lucked out but he’s learned not to question the good things in his life, lest they disappear. He reaches for Shiro’s hand where it lays tucked against his chest and runs a finger over the ring, tangible proof that Shiro intends to stay. He feels giddy and light, like someone pumped his chest full of helium. He presses a kiss to the soft spot below Shiro’s ear, then gets back to the task at hand.

Keith presses fingers between Shiro’s cheeks to nudge at his hole. It’s still a little loose and wet with come and lube from their activities earlier; his thumb slides in smooth as butter. Keith groans quietly and presses his forehead to Shiro’s back, hips twitching involuntarily. He pumps it in and out a few times, amazed when Shiro still doesn’t move, despite knowing how heavily he sleeps. He reaches behind himself to grab the lube off his nightstand before adding any more fingers. He wants Shiro to wake up and feel what Keith had done while he slept, but he doesn’t want him hurting because of it.

He pauses when his hand knocks into their handheld camera. A Pavlovian urge to film what he’s about to do hits him, but he discards the thought immediately. Even if Shiro was okay with it in the morning it’s still an invasion of privacy, if nothing else because he’s taken his prosthesis off and Shiro still feels uncomfortable being on camera without it. Instead, he eases Shiro’s sweatpants down enough to gain access to his ass before slicking his fingers with lube and pushing two fingers slowly back inside.

Shiro shifts. Keith freezes, eyes wide and heart pounding, but he just settles a little more deeply into his body pillow. Keith waits for what feels like a lifetime, counting Shiro’s even breaths. He shows no other signs of waking but Keith’s confidence has taken a direct hit. Maybe he should just slick up Shiro’s thighs and get himself off that way, or give up the ghost entirely and resolve himself to the inevitable caffeine overdose tomorrow. Shiro’s not really in the right position for the first option though, one leg bent up over the pillow, and Keith’s dick strongly protests the second.

Slowly, he pulls his fingers back and then presses in again a few centimeters at a time, letting loose a small sigh when Shiro doesn’t react. He keeps to the slow pace until Shiro’s sleep pliant body accepts him with no resistance before chancing a third. Shiro moves again but this time Keith recognizes it for what it is: grinding his hips into the pillow. Keith raises his head to check but Shiro’s face is still slack with sleep. He switches hands so he can reach around Shiro to feel his cock. He’s fully hard now.

Keith grins. Of course it takes a couple fingers up his ass to get his man going.

He can’t quite pull the sweatpants all the way down since Shiro still has his leg up, so he contents himself with keeping his hand under the fabric, pressing Shiro’s cock up against his stomach with a palm to give him something a little better to grind against. He crooks the fingers in his ass, feeling for his prostate. Shiro lets out a small, breathy moan when he finds it, but Keith is at least ninety percent sure he’s still deep in dreamland. He ignores his own cock as it throbs impatiently and rubs at Shiro’s prostate until his hips are pushing rhythmically into Keith’s hand and precome creates a welcome slickness between their flesh. He pulls out a little reluctantly, but if he keeps going then Shiro’s either going to come or wake up and Keith really wants to be inside him if or when either of those happen.

He pushes his underwear down and wets his dick with lube, using a little more than he normally would, then shifts forward until he can guide himself between Shiro’s cheeks. He nudges the head against his hole, biting his lip as it gives under the pressure with no resistance. He pushes in as slowly as he can despite his body’s pleas to go faster, harder.

When he’s fully sheathed in Shiro’s heat, he makes himself pause again, taking stock. Shiro is breathing a little faster, face flushed in the moonlight. Keith’s eyes flutter as Shiro moves against him, instinctively seeking those extra few millimeters before he presses forward into the hand over his cock. Keith holds his breath as Shiro continues to rock himself back and forth in small movements without Keith even having to try. “You are such a bottom,” he breathes out with a small laugh. He kisses his neck fondly.

Eventually, the tiny bits of friction aren’t enough anymore. Keith pulls back until just the head remains inside. Shiro lets out a little grumble of discontent which turns into a happy hum when Keith pushes back inside. He sets an achingly slow rhythm, long strokes alternating with grinding circles aimed to work Shiro’s prostate until each breath carries a quiet moan with it.

Keith keeps up the pace as long as he can until his body is screaming for mercy. He speeds up, panting against Shiro’s back as he switches from rubbing Shiro’s cock teasingly to full strokes. On one particularly sharp thrust, Shiro’s breath hitches, then comes out on a long groan. Keith should stop, wait for him to settle, but he’s well beyond that point now so he just strokes Shiro a little harder, twisting at the head just how he likes.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Shiro mumbles. “Best sex dream ever.”

Keith laughs quietly as he rocks in again. “Shh, baby. Go back to sleep.”

“‘M already sleeping,” he slurs, then, a little confused. “Right?” Keith responds with a particularly hard thrust timed with a twist on the upstroke and Shiro moans. “Oh God, I’m not. You’re really… fuck, _Keith.”_

“Is that a good Keith or a bad Keith?” he asks, slowing uncertainly.

Shiro reaches back to scrabble at Keith’s hip, pulling him in. “Good Keith,” he gasps. “ _Very_ good Keith.”

Keith chuckles and nips at his neck as he picks up the pace again, reveling in his fiance’s whimpers and moans and occasional curses. Heat and pleasure build in his groin with the delicious friction from Shiro’s ass. Then Shiro lets out a loud groan and clenches around Keith. Come spills over Keith’s hand and stains the poor body pillow. Keith grits his teeth and thrusts into that tightness once, twice, three more times and then he’s coming too with a bitten off gasp. He works himself through it in small twitches and stutters, then sighs happily as every muscle in his body relaxes and exhaustion overtakes him. He doesn’t even have the energy to pull out, content to let his dick soften inside of Shiro. He wouldn’t mind falling asleep that way, which is good since he’s pretty sure that’s exactly what’s going to happen. He still feels the need to check in though. “You good?”

“Mmn, very,” Shiro mumbles, sounding like he’s about to pass out as well. “My pillow’s all gross though.”

“Cuddle me, then,” Keith offers, ever the problem solver. Shiro moves in his embrace, turning over. Keith slips out of him as he does and he frowns as his dick is exposed to cold air instead of comfortably nestled in Shiro’s warmth. He can’t complain though, when Shiro winds himself around him like a particularly friendly octopus.

Belatedly, he remembers that his hand is still covered in come, but the idea of getting up to clean it off sounds like torture. He surreptitiously tries to wipe it on the pillow but Shiro knocks his head lightly against Keith’s. “You’re cleaning that.”

Keith would roll his eyes if they were open. Shiro’s probably leaking all over the sheets anyway so he doesn’t have room to talk. Besides, it’s hardly the first time they’ve fallen asleep covered in lube and come. They’re gross like that.

They’ll probably have to talk this through sometime tomorrow, make sure they’re both still okay with it, but that can wait. Right now, Keith finally, blissfully, falls into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [kenda1l1](https://twitter.com/kenda1l1)  
> Tumblr: [Votrashed](https://voltrashed.tumblr.com) (mostly inactive)
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments (sometimes it just takes me a while to get over my glee and figure out how to reply.)


End file.
